Adventures in Voice Acting
Adventures in Voice Acting is the name of a documentary DVD produced by Bang Zoom! Entertainment. Plot This documentary contains interviews with close to 100 voice actors, producers, and casting directors that are in anime dubs and video games. The DVD was reported to be released in 2007, but it was pulled back to July 3, 2008, when the first of three volumes were released at the Anime Expo in Los Angeles, California. Each episode is introduced by the animated character Mr. Mic, which was designed specifically for this documentary. This documentary was made before Bob Papenbrook died. It was dedicated in memory of him. Most voice actors who are well-known are: Steven Jay Blum, Lisa Ortiz, Crispin Freeman, Eric Stuart, Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Veronica Taylor, Kirk Thornton, Stephanie Sheh, Steve Kramer, Kyle Hebert, Liam O'Brien, Tony Oliver, Vic Mignogna, and Michelle Ruff. Featured voice actors Voice actors interviewed in this DVD are: Voice actors featured in sample clips, but not interviewed include: * Todd Haberkorn as Kimihiro Watanuki in xxxHOLiC * Keith Ferguson as Bloo in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Phil LaMarr as Wilt in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Casting directors and producers Producers and casting directors interviewed are: * Sean Akins * Jason DeMarco * Jack Fletcher * Norman J. Grossfeld * Sean Molyneaux * John O'Donnell * Kaeko Sakamoto * Kevin Seymour Weekly clips * August 4, 2006 - Kate Higgins * August 11, 2006 - Eric Stuart * August 18, 2006 - Michelle Ruff * August 25, 2006 - Kyle Hebert * September 1, 2006 - Stephanie Sheh * September 8, 2006 - Crispin Freeman * September 15, 2006 - Wendee Lee * September 22, 2006 - Yuri Lowenthal * September 29, 2006 - Veronica Taylor * October 6, 2006 - Johnny Yong Bosch * October 13, 2006 - Sandy Fox * October 20, 2006 - Tony Oliver * October 27, 2006 - Laura Bailey * November 3, 2006 - Steven Blum * November 9, 2006 - Julie Maddalena * November 16, 2006 - Vic Mignogna * December 2, 2006 - Debora Rabbai * December 7, 2006 - Bob Papenbrook * December 14, 2006 - Dorothy Elias-Fahn * December 22, 2006 - Steve Staley * December 29, 2006 - Kari Wahlgren * January 4, 2007 - Yuri Lowenthal (reprised) * January 11, 2007 - Veronica Taylor (reprised) * January 18, 2007 - Johnny Yong Bosch (reprised) * January 26, 2007 - Kate Higgins (reprised) * February 2, 2007 - Tony Oliver (reprised) * February 10, 2007 - Laura Bailey (reprised) * February 16, 2007 - Steven Blum (reprised) * February 23, 2007 - Julie Maddalena (reprised) * March 2, 2007 - Vic Mignogna (reprised) * March 9, 2007 - Debora Rabbai (reprised) * March 16, 2007 - Bob Papenbrook (reprised) * March 23, 2007 - Dorothy Elias-Fahn (reprised) * March 30, 2007 - Steve Staley (reprised) * April 6, 2007 - Kate Higgins (reprised) * April 13, 2007 - Eric Stuart (reprised) * April 20, 2007 - Michelle Ruff (reprised) * April 27, 2007 - Kyle Hebert (reprised) * May 4, 2007 - Stephanie Sheh (reprised) * May 11, 2007 - Crispin Freeman (reprised) * May 18, 2007 - Wendee Lee (reprised) * May 25, 2007 - Yuri Lowenthal (reprised) * June 1, 2007 - Veronica Taylor (reprised) * June 8, 2007 - Johnny Yong Bosch (reprised) * June 15, 2007 - Sandy Fox (reprised) * June 21, 2007 - Tony Oliver (reprised) * June 27, 2007 - Laura Bailey (reprised) * July 5, 2007 - Steven Blum (reprised) * July 12, 2007 - Julie Maddalena (reprised) * July 19, 2007 - Vic Mignogna (reprised) * July 26, 2007 - Debora Rabbai (reprised) * August 2, 2007 - Bob Papenbrook (reprised) * August 9, 2007 - Dorothy Elias-Fahn (reprised) * August 17, 2007 - Steve Staley (reprised) * August 24, 2007 - Kari Wahlgren (reprised) * August 31, 2007 - Yuri Lowenthal (reprised) * September 7, 2007 - Veronica Taylor (reprised) * September 14, 2007 - Johnny Yong Bosch (reprised) * September 21, 2007 - Kate Higgins (reprised) * September 28, 2007 - Tony Oliver (reprised) * October 5, 2007 - Laura Bailey (reprised) * October 12, 2007 - Steven Blum (reprised) * October 19, 2007 - Julie Maddalena (reprised) * October 26, 2007 - Steven Blum (reprised) * November 30, 2007 - Vic Mignogna (reprised) * December 31, 2007 - Debora Rabbai (reprised) * February 1, 2008 - Bob Papenbrook (reprised) * May 15, 2008 - Kate Higgins (reprised) * May 22, 2008 - Eric Stuart (reprised) After the Documentary Right after the documentary, all-star voice veterans Lisa Ortiz, Eric Stuart, Veronica Taylor, Crispin Freeman, and Michael Sinterniklaas from New York as well as all-star voice actors Colleen O'Shaughnessey, Liam O'Brian, and Stephanie Sheh from Los Angeles joined together in voicing characters from Slayers seasons 4 and 5. External links * Adventures in Voice Acting * Adventures in Voice Acting - Volume One Review * Category:Documentaries about the media es:Adventures in Voice Acting